


Proof of a Fallen Angel

by S_Rose_GP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Siblings, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Lives, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lucifer in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Original Character(s), Sabriel - Freeform, Tattoos, Wing Tattoos, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP
Summary: Sam notices a tattoo of wings on Arianne's back and wants to see if all of the angels have it. Specifically Gabriel. Dean doesn't mind joining in to figure out, except he's more interested in Castiel's.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 61





	Proof of a Fallen Angel

It had been a particularly quiet weekend at the bunker. They found it a little suspicious, but everyone took advantage of the calm anyways. Since everyone was only lounging, they were wearing quite comfortable clothes. Arianne didn't mind that she was the only female currently staying with the boys, so she just wore a sports bra and some sweatpants. It was the early morning so she assumed only Sam would be up anyways.

She went up to get her coffee when Sam noticed something, "Whats that?" He pointed at her back.

Ari turned her head a little, "Hmm? Oh that, just a tattoo that showed up awhile back." There was a tattoo of purple wings spread across her upper back and shoulders.

"Really? Why do you have it?" He became more curious by the second.

She shrugged, "Grounded angel thing? Wait, how did you not notice this before? We slept together like four times." Arianne had one of what Dean liked to call a Cas moment. 

No verbal filter at all at times. It was a normal thing that the humans got used to, now four angels occupying home. He remembered the look on his brother's face when she blatantly told him that she had slept with them both, Dean back in his demon days. 

"Uhm yeah, guess I didn't notice... do all angels have those when on Earth or whatever?" 

Ari turned to look at him, coffee in hand, "I... think so? Why don't you just ask Gabe or Cas... I mean, Luci if you really wanted to."

The hunter furrowed his brows, "Why the hell would I ask Lucifer?"

She put her hands up, "Hey, just a suggestion! I was just about to check up on him anyways, I can ask." When Sam gave her a weary look she scoffed, "Dean said I can visit Luci on my own now, I'm not stupid enough to let him out of the dungeon." With that she walked out of the room.

"Morning Sammy." The older Winchester trudged into the room sleepily, going to fill the spot Arianne was in before.

"Hey, you're up early." He gave his brother a confused look.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, couldn't sleep."

Sam gave a sad look as his brother turned his back, nightmares again. All of them delt with it but Dean always seemed to have them every night, "Did you ever notice that Ari has a tattoo?" The shorter man turned to him, silently answering no, "They're wings... hey I wonder if any of the others have them too."

As if on cue, Arianne walked past, not stopping, "Yeah, Luci has em too, six like his real wings. Hey Dean."

Dean gave a small nod, "Wait Lucifer has six wings?!"

"...Archangel!" The female had already long past the room.

"So Gabriel must have six..." Sam muttered to himself quietly but his brother still heard.

"Dude really? You wanna see Gabriel's?" Sam just shrugged back, "I wonder what Cas' looks like."

As if another cue was sent, Castiel walked into the room, shirtless. "Oh... Sam, I thought you'd be on a run. And Dean, well still sleeping. He looked a little embarrassed as he turned to walk away, showing the tattoo.

Dean's mouth hung open at the glittering black-blue ink, "Damn, Cas." Sam just looked at his brother crazy, laughed, then left. The angel had turned back to reply.

"What is it, Dean?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I.. uh- just um, is that actually what your wings look like?"

It took Cas awhile to get what he was talking about. When it finally hit him, he blushed a dark red, "I- yes. But of course much bigger."

\- - -

Out in the hallway, Sam was walking down to his room. He scoffed to himself at the thought of his brother and Cas' little interactions. Just a few doors before his, Sam was stopped by a certain archangel, "Yeah, Gabe?"

Gabriel just gave him a small troublesome smile and pulled off his shirt, turning around. "Ari told me you were talking about them," Sam stayed silent staring at the six golden tattooed wings on the shorter being's back, "Theyre not as impressive as the real ones, but pretty cool, yeah?"

"I uh... wow." Sam stuttered as the archangel went to put his shirt back on, "No- wait." He put out his hand to stop him.

Gabriel did one of his eyebrow wiggles, "Oh?" He gave him a devilish grin.

"Oh! I um, I didn't mean it like that." Sam let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mhm, of course you didn't." He grabbed the human by the hand and pulled him towards the room.

\- - -

As Arianne got bored, she decided she would go back to the dungeon to keep her oldest brother occupied. She was going to get more coffee when she froze in the doorway. Somehow, something led to Dean now being shirtless aswell. It looked as if he lifted Castiel up on the counter and now they were sucking each others faces.

"Oh my dad..." Arianne whispered shaking her head. She walked off again, the two only looking up after she was gone.

"So... you think I could ever see the real things?" Dean pulled away for a second to look up at the angel smirking.

"Maybe... I'd hate to accidentaly burn those pretty eyes out." Castiel barely got out his answer when he started kissing him viciously.

\- - -

Arianne kept walking when she heard a small yell. Without thinking, she picked up her pace and found Gabriel's door wide open, "Oh my Dad, Gabriel! You couldn't even close the fucking door!?" Quickly covering her eyes, she reached out to slam the door closed.

Sam had turned to look out the door panicked. He was sitting on Gabriel's lap... not completely clothed, "Oh shit! Sorry Ari..." the door boomed as she left in horror.

"Nothing that she hasn't seen before, right? Didn't you two-" Sam cut off his archangel with a rough kiss, he didnt want to listen to whatever snarky comment he had.

\- - -

Arianne was down the hall lightning speed and into the dungeon, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She was completely red and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sis, everything ok?" Lucifer asked her sacrcastically, smiling.

"The fucking tattoos! Thats all it takes for those Winchesters to be pushed over the edge. WHY?!" She groaned, "I'm scarred for eternity Luci!"

He just laughed at her for awhile. A really long while, "Looks like you're not gonna leave this room for some time. Come on, lets play a board game!"

She sat down on the floor, her eyes still wide, "You're my favorite brother."


End file.
